Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, casinos, expo centers, etc., may utilize devices for hygiene, such as dispensers. For example, a dispenser may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensers, such as countertop installed dispensers, may operate based upon power supplied from an electrical outlet. For example, an alternating current to direct current power converter (AC to DC power converter) may convert AC power from the electrical outlet to DC power used to operate a dispenser. Unfortunately, many buildings may lack adequate numbers of power outlets and/or may resort to using unsightly amounts of power cords in order to operate a desired number of dispensers (e.g., a casino may install 8 countertop dispensers that are spaced 3 feet from one another, but the casino may only have 2 electrical outlets within 15 feet of the countertop dispensers).